


A Little Drab

by fits_in_frames



Category: Amadeus (1984)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-28
Updated: 2005-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fourth time they met, he was drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Drab

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://cibeles.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://cibeles.livejournal.com/)**cibeles**.

The fourth time they met, he was drunk. It was at a Christmas party thrown by the Emperor, and there was much wine to be had. His wig was askew, one of his stockings was bunched at his ankle, and his eyes danced wildly in the candlelight. He slung an arm around his neck, catching him off-guard during a rare moment alone.

"You know, Antonio," he said in a half-Italian, half-German slur of words, "I've always said I thought your music was a little drab, but I'll tell you a secret."

"What is it, Herr Mozart?" he asked, glancing around uneasily.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes, please, do tell me." He hoped the faint sarcasm in his voice would not cut through the alcohol.

He leaned in close to his ear, speaking very slowly. "I think--it is--terrible." And then he laughed, high and loud, kissed him sloppily on the cheek and galavanted off to terrorize some young girl on the other side of the room.

Salieri, for his part, drank an entire goblet of wine in one swallow.


End file.
